1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ice guards attached to a roof structure to prevent the sliding of accumulated ice from the roof. More particularly, it relates to a roof barrier that besides holding ice loads from cascading off roofs and onto persons or structures below the edges of such roofs, can be also used on pitched roofs as a low level, safety parapet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed generally to attach snow barriers by nails or spikes that are driven directly down to the subroof. This system has been used for shingled roofs, particular for asphalt and wood shingles. This system however is not completely satisfactory. The nails extending into subroof may compromise the weather and water seal of the roof. To solve this problem, sealant materials are used. However, sealants are prone to failure, which can then result in a direct infiltration through the subroof along the nails.
Roof barriers besides being used as snow barriers can also being used as safety barriers.
Workman compensation claims made by employees in the roofing industry are one of the highest in industry. Many of these claims are a direct result of falling from a roof.
Attempts have been made in the past to replace the existing structures with more advanced ones. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,623 granted on Sep. 24, 2002 to Nelson et al. for a “Roof Snow Barrier” discloses a barrier comprising brackets and rails, both forming an assembly entirely supported by a roof. The shortcomings of this device reside in the fact that 1) the support of the barrier entirely on the roof can void manufacture's warranty for the shingles and 2) the barrier is cumbersome. U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,184 granted on Mar. 19, 2002 to Alley for a “Snow Guard System Having A Flag Type Attachment” describes a device attached to a roof as part of a snow guard system to prevent snow or ice from falling off the roof. A plurality of brackets is used. Each bracket has a bore through which a pipe is inserted. One or more flags is/are attached to the pipe. The device has two disadvantages. First, it is complicated. Second, it is entirely supported by the roof. U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,689 granted on Feb. 12, 2002 to McNamee for a “Rooftop Fall Protection System” discloses a system including a plurality of J-shaped stanchions that are attached to the roof. The shorter leg of each stanchion engages the underside of one of the roofing rafters and extends downward therefrom, the longer leg of each stanchion being interconnected with the roof's facia board by a facia board mounting clamp and extends upwardly from the roof. The interconnecting portion between the above-noted legs extends under the facia board. McNamee's system is not resistant enough and has an attachment only to the facia and the structure of the roof.